Matchmaker Angel
by Star Dekah
Summary: WufeixOC I was bored and hyper when I wrote this. -; A chibi decides that Wufei needs to get a life... and a girlfriend. (Matchmaker matchmaker make me a match... find me... la la la...) -; innocent smile


Visha Balesk bounced down the halls, grinning like an idiot. What fun this would be. Setting up two of the most IMPOSSIBLE people. Smirking, she slid into Duo's room. "Shinigami-chan?"  
  
"Umm... Wazzup little kid?" Duo spun around in his chair then stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Well... I was wondering... Can you help me with something?" Visha smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she looked up at Duo.  
  
"Um... Sure?" Duo laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "But... with what?"  
  
"Well...." ~*~  
  
"Quatre!" Visha glomped the blonde. "Quatre-sama? Can I ask you for a favor?" Pouting, she looked up at him with large, chibi-esque eyes. "Please?"  
  
Quatre blinked as Visha slid back down onto the ground, looking up at him with such a kawaii puppy dog look plastered onto her face. "Sure, Vish. What did you have in mind....?"  
  
"Well..." ~*~  
  
Pleased with herself, Visha skipped merrily down the hall, grinning. Oh, this would be so fun. And funny. She couldn't think of a better pairing. "Now... Let's see... Duo and Quatre should be going to ask Trowa and Heero for help..."  
  
Visha noted quite some time ago that Heero and Trowa didn't _really_ enjoy having her around. But it didn't matter. Duo and Quatre could get those two to do anything... She hoped.  
  
"Star-chan?" Visha popped her head into Star's room, smiling innocently. "May I come in?"  
  
Star blinked, hesitating slightly. Nodding, she stood and walked over. "What's up? Everything okay...? Heero isn't shooting at you again, is he?" (o.O;)  
  
Visha blinked, really wanting to tell Star that Heero had- only to get him in trouble. But if she did, Heero would say that he wouldn't help Visha and the others. Therefore, lying to Star about Heero was out of the question.  
  
Visha shook her head. "No."  
  
A moments pause.  
  
"Well... then... is everything okay?" Star blinked and sat down, crossing her arms. "Visha?"  
  
Visha blinked and looked down at her shoes, her silver bangs falling low over her eyes now. She held her gaze on her shoes, hesitating.  
  
"Visha..." Star perked a brow. "Look at me. You didn't cut Duo's hair did you? You didn't steal Trowa's gel?"  
  
Visha giggled and shook her head.  
  
Star smiled and laughed softly. "Good. I personally like Duo's long hair and.. Trowa has bangs that defy gravity... doesn't get much sexier than that, huh?"  
  
Visha giggled and shrugged faintly. So she likes guys with long hair... hmm... good...  
  
"Well?" Star tilted her head to the side, tucking some stray strands of her long black hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well..." Visha hesitated and thought for a moment before looking back up at Star. She tried to think of a good approach. Trying her best to look as if she were having a hard time telling Star the truth, she looked away. "Well...."  
  
"Visha... you never stall... What's going on?" Star stood and frowned down at her friend. "Visha."  
  
"Iheardwwufeitalkingaboutyouwithheeroandhelikesyou!" Visha blurted out. //There... Done... This should be fun.//  
  
Star blinked, her eyes widening instantly. "WHAT?"  
  
"Mmmhmm..." Visha nodded. "AndWufeitoldDuothathesgonnaaskyouout!" Speaking hurriedly, she turned and ran out of the room.  
  
Star blinked and twitched slightly. "Oh... that is so wrong..." ~*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Wufei's jaw dropped.  
  
"Mmmhmm!" Visha nodded fast. "AndStarchantoldQuatrethatshesgonnaaskyouout!" She spoke fast then turned to leave before Wufei picked her up and threw her into space... heh.. not _so_ far away.. but still...  
  
Wufei grabbed her arm. "WAIT!"  
  
Visha flinched, waiting for gravity to go away. Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for his outburst. When there was none, she opened one eye slowly.  
  
"STAR WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Wufei growled. "GAH! STUPID ONNA!"  
  
Visha eeped and jumped back. "Uncle Wufei!!!!!!!! Don't yell at me!"  
  
"I wasn't yelling at you!!!" Wufei stood and slammed his hand against the wall. "I AM YELLING AT STAR!"  
  
"But... Star-chan isn't here, Uncle Fei." Visha blinked and cocked her head to the side inquisitively.  
  
"I KNOW!" Wufei spat then groaned. "W_H_Y?"  
  
"Umm... cause... she's in her room..?" Visha blinked.  
  
"NO! WHY did she tell Quatre that?" Wufei twitched madly.  
  
"Because... he was in the room?" Visha shrugged.  
  
"GAH! Onna no baka..." Wufei hit his forehead then sat down, still twitching. "Okay... little onna... Come here."  
  
"Uh-oh," Visha blinked and slowly backed away.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'UH-OH?'" Wufei growled.  
  
"Erm.. you're going to kill me cause you hate onnas! Whatever they are... And you called me little onna!" Visha's lower lip trembled- a strategically planned event. "And.. And I only wanted to tell you what Star-chan said because you're my uncle and... and... WAH!" Fake tears- mostly made because of wanting to laugh REALLY hard- slid down her face.  
  
"GAH! Stop it! I wasn't going to kill you!" Wufei clenched his hands into fists, still twitching- mostly because of the girl's wailing. "NOW STOP IT!"  
  
Just like that, the water works stopped. "Okay," Visha blinked. o.o  
  
"Now... come here..." Wufei sighed.  
  
"A... Okie.." Visha nodded, slowly walking to Wufei, careful not to get _too_ close- Meaning she had to stay at least three feet from him... more if he had his katana in hand. Like... another room if that were the case...  
  
"You go and tell Quatre to tell Star that I don't like her. Never will. Don't want to take her out. Never will. And do not, I repeat, do NOT want her saying that she does! Oh... and call her inferior for me, too..." Wufei paused for a moment, going over his words then nodded- finally satisfied with his words. "All right."  
  
"Okay... but... Uncle Wufei... What's inferior mean?" Visha blinked. "And this'll cost ya twenty bucks...."  
  
"WHAT?!" Wufei scowled. "No money for you... you're just a little kid.."  
  
"Then no tellie Quatre-sama." Visha grinned.  
  
"GAH!" Wufei scowled and gave her the money. "Fine, fine, fine. Just make sure she knows all that."  
  
Visha nodded and grinned. "But you didn't answer my question..."  
  
"What does inferior mean? Everything Star is." Wufei smirked. "Now. Go and tell him..."  
  
"Okie," Visha grinned, jumped up and kissed Wufei's forehead before running off.  
  
Wufei twitched. "Gah... stupid little onna... Chibi onna..."  
  
Once outside, Visha wiped her mouth and spat. "Ewww... Fei germs! THE HORROR!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know... Not as funny as I thought it'd be. I got some of them a tad ooc... ^-^; But it was FUN! ...The sugar wrote it, I swear. Anyway, the next chap should be up soon. Please review! 


End file.
